Alter-Ego
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: ONE SHOT Sora enter's a new school having to fake her identity. But she pretends to be a male student, on the way she meets new people Tai, Izzy, and Matt. However she falls in love with Tai, making it look more suspicious. READ MORE! TAIORA, KOUMI.


She walked the bustling halls of the school, frowning and disappointed. She tightly held onto her books, and felt her eyes water as she walked past him. He looked at her with anger, and annoyance.

School was almost over, and the start of summer was just around the corner. She stood in front of her locker and spun her lock, punching in the combination.

She opened up the locker, and placed books inside slowly.

'_Well, this is me. My real name is Sora Takenouchi, but, I faked my whole life and I go by the name Matthew Jones. I know it sounds crazy, and it is. I-I just...wish I never did that. I transferred schools in the middle of the year. And came here. Meeting, Tai Kamiya. One of my best-friends, who..soon.. I later..like. Anyways, here's my story and what happens when you create a lie, that just grows, and grows.'_

* * *

Sora laid on the couch her long hair everywhere, and with boxes piled everywhere around the room. Her mother payed the movers and she shut the door smiling.

"Well, we did it Sora honey, we finally moved away." Mrs, Takenouchi said happily looking at the boxed filled apartment.

Sora raised and eye brow and groaned sliding down the cough even more. "Uhh, I'm so..tired." she whined.

Mrs, Takenouchi sat beside Sora and patted her shoulder, "Me too, but just think we'll be able to start of fresh and you'll be starting at a new school tomorrow."

Sora stood up and sighed, "That's the worst part!" She stomped off and slammed the door to her room.

Mrs, Takenouchi sighed and wiped her tear away, "Oh honey, I only did what was best for you." she said to herself as if Sora we're still there.

* * *

Sora laid on her bed screaming in her pillow, she threw it across the room and looked at a picture on her lonely night stand that shook from the force of the pillow hitting it.

Sora stood up and picked up the portrait, "Oh daddy, why did you have to leave mom and me?" She asked the picture as if she were waiting for a response.

She chucked the portrait to the side, with the blurred out males face with Sora and her mother.

Sora looked at herself in the mirror and a knock came from the door. "Come in.." She said quietly.

Mrs, Takenouchi entered and held a box, that was labeled '_Dressings'_ "Sor, sweetie, we discussed what action we have to take."

Sora looked at her mother from the mirror and nodded. "I-I know.. And I understand. I just, hate it."

Her mother pulled a chair up to her, "Here, let me help you."

Sora nodded and pulled off her blue hat and plain bobby-pin, Mrs, Takenouchi pulled some scissors out from her pocket and started cutting Sora's arm length hair.

Sora watched as her long strands fell to the floor, and she got a boyish hair-cut. Her mom cut it so short that it wasn't even to her shoulders.

"M-mom! I thought we said to my shoulders?!" Sora gasped shocked and spun around looking at her mother shocked.

"Everyone would know, we need to do this. Your hair will grow back sooner though." Mrs, Takenouchi said calmly.

Sora folded her arms and let her tears fall onto her arms, her mom pulled out all the boy clothes and laid them on the bed. She placed a birth-certificate on the mirror dresser that said.. '_Matthew Jones'_

Her lip quivered and she looked at her mother, "It's for the best that no one knows." Mrs, Takenouchi replied to Sora's facial expression.

Her mother stood beside the door and cleared her throat. "Goodnight Sora, I love you."

Sora turned her head away, "Goodnight Ms, Jones." she replied snobby.

Her mom sighed and left shutting the door quietly. Sora looked at the door and back at her reflection. The new boy her encircled her mind, and that's all she thought about the night she fell asleep.

* * *

'_RINNNGG!'_

Sora grabbed her books, and made her way to class. Eyeing the school and trying to get used to it, it looks so different. She looked at her time-table and saw Math first period.

Smiling Sora made her way to room, 218. On the way the girls standing in the hallway winked at her, and fanned their faces when she looked at them.

Sora felt very odd and gulped tugging onto her collar neck, boy she couldn't breathe at all. The stupid chest-binder held her breasts in place as ever. Enough were she looked like every other male in the school.

Sora reached the room and sighed opening the door, and the bell just rang again. The teacher smiled and beckoned her over.

Nodding Sora walked over, and everyone stared at her. She felt herself blush as everyone stared, but she shook it off and acted like a man.

"Welcome class, we have a new student. Why won't you introduce yourself son?" Said Mr, Wilson.

Sora nodded, "R-right. I'm S-" Someone coughed as they watched her or...in this case him.. introduce himself nervously. "I'm Mathew Jones."

"Welcome to our class and school Matt, we hope you enjoy you stay and have a fun time! Now let's have a warm welcome to Matt, and have a fun time by starting off with trigonometry!" Everyone groaned as Sora took her seat right behind a boy with big bushy brown hair.

Sora moved her body side to side trying to see past his huge hair. The boy seemed to be talking to a red head, who looked younger to be in this class. They passed notes and chuckled.

She sighed supporting her face with her hand, '_This is going to be a long day...'_ She thought.

Throughout the double period math class, Sora worked alone. But the boy finally turned around and smiled at her brightly.

"Hey!" He said warmly.

Sora gasped and dropped her pencil scared, "U-uh, h-hi."

She was about to reach and pick it up, but the boy picked it up before her. "Sorry to startle you, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Tai. And this is Izzy. My best friend." He pointed to the ginger who slightly waved awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you. You know my name already..!" Sora said trying to make a joke, and frowned when she saw Tai's face and Izzy's face look weird at her.

Sora cleared her throat, "Anyways, what's up?" She asked trying to act like a guy.

Tai smirked, "Alright lets cut to the chase, I know your knew and everything. But who would transfer in the middle of the year?"

Sora gulped, '_Should I tell him?! NO! I can't.'_

"Uh, well, you see I just didn't like my old school in America. So, you know, talked to my mom and she moved us to Japan. No big deal we make crazy moves like this all the time." Sora said in a no-big-deal tone.

Izzy smiled brightly, "America? No way! What's it like there?"

Tai nudged Izzy with his elbow and Izzy rubbed his arm and squinted at Tai. "Oh shut up Izzy!"

He looked at Sora, "Sorry Matt, just my friend here has his 'girl-friend' who lives in New York, and he misses her." He said in a baby tone.

Izzy's mouth widened, "Atleast I have one!"

Tai slapped his shoulder, "Shut up! I'm taking my time!"

Sora lowered in her seat embarrassed and awkward but a taller male behind her shadowed the area.

Tai smiled looking at the person, "Hey, hey Matt."

Sora gasped, "Huh? What?"

Izzy chuckled, "No, not you. We also have a friend of our's names Matt."

Matt leaned down looking at Sora and smirked, "Hey, names Matt. You must be Mathew. Mind if we just call you Matty? That way we don't get confused."

Sora nodded shocked, '_Wow. He's cute.' _She felt herself blush but she shook her head.

Matt laughed, "Uh, well okay it's settled than bro. Now here's what's up, even you. You're one of us now." He said giving the thumbs up.

"We're going to go to the mall and check those girls out." Matt said in a 'damnnn' kinda voice.

Izzy frowned, "Uh, I don't think-" "Izzy! You're going to come." Tai said angry.

Izzy rolled his eyes at his annoying friend. "Are you gonna come Matty?" Izzy asked curiously. "If not just hang out with me at my place."

Sora chuckled, "Uh, well. I didn't plan on going to the mall, but I g-" "No, you don't want to hang out with Iz. He's very lame all he does is show you his updated software's, and whatever. It's lame!" Matt said annoyed.

"Class be quiet and take your seats before the bell goes." Mr, Wilson said annoyed.

"Uh. See you all later after school." Matt said walking out.

They all turned to face to teacher who stood very quiet and still. Sora smiled to herself, '_I can't believe it. They didn't notice I was a girl. although.. I hope Izzy didn't. He seems smart, I think he may get the idea I am. Oh well, wait until mom hears this!' _

_'RIIINNGGG!'_

* * *

_DING DONG!_

Sora stood outside Tai's door in a jacket snow falling outside. She shivered and coughed. Oh how she hated January, it was always so cold.

Mrs, Kamiya answered the door and smiled. "Hey Matty! Welcome, come on in. Tai's in his room playing video games."

Sora nodded, "Thanks Mrs, Kamiya." She said bowing her head.

She took of her shoes and put on the slippers that were there. She walked to Tai's room, having never met his sister however. She was on the couch.

Sora gasped and saw her look at her. "Uh, hey!" Sora said quickly.

Tai's sister, Kari, smiled and waved. "Hello Matty. Nice to finally meet you."

Sora sweat-dropped she may know! She may know! Sora bowed her head and raced into Tai's room.

Kari watched her race away and frowned, "Oh brother, Tai and his guy-friends. Although he wasn't all that bad looking." She said to herself giggling.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Tai groaned, "How do you ALWAYS beat me?!" He asked infuriated and threw himself on his bed.

Sora shrugged, "Not sure, maybe you just suck." She said jokingly. Tai sat up and growled at her "HEY!"

Sora blushed, "Kidding bud."

Tai walked over to his closet and pulled out a soccer ball and smiled, "In the summer time, I challenge you to a soccer game!"

He spun the soccer ball in his hand staring at Sora who smirked. "From where I came from, I was stared champion." she said cockily.

Tai's muscle popped and he threw the soccer ball back in the closet, "Well around here, that's me." He said competitive.

Sora smirked and shrugged standing up and placing her hands behind her head yawning. "Suuuurreee."

* * *

**Summer time...**

Sora stood out on the field against Tai, they both had equal 6 players. Sora and Tai were both front players.

Tai stared at her as the soccer ball sat in between them, he raised an eye brow. "May the best man win."

Sora smirked, "Sure."

The whistle blew and they both raced for the ball. However once the game was over it was a tie.

Tai was so angry, but he got over it..well...pretty quickly.

All the guys were walking dirty and muddy from the game, Tai had forced Izzy to play on his team, and Sora had Matt on her's.  
Tai sighed smiling as they were walking to the dressing rooms where Sora hesitated to enter. "Uh, I think I should get home now." She said pretending to look at a watch,

Matt chuckled, "Nonsense, you'll be stinky the whole way home. It's shower time Matty." Matt said pushing Sora inside the dressing room.

Tai laughed and walked over to the big tub that steamed hot water. "Looks warm, and cozy!"

Sora looked at it and the guys that were undressing around her, she gulped and squealed.

Tai placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped loudly. "Wow, Matty something wrong?"

Sora blushed looking at Tai who comforted her, _'W-wow! Sora, calm done! You couldn't possibly like Tai now. Could you? You can't!'_

"Y-yeah, just tired and dizzy." Sora replied.

Tai slammed her on the back and she was started by the hit. "Maybe the bath will wake you up!" he said chuckling.

Sora frowned and sweat-dropped, "S-sure.."

Matt and Izzy were already in the tub, which meant.. well... they were already undressed!

Sora felt herself grow redder, and hotter as Tai started to undress. She couldn't possibly go in there! They would see she's a girl.

Sora gulped and was walking away. "Hey Matty! Where you going?" Sora stood back facing so she didn't see Tai, "Uh, I was just going to use one of the extra showers. Just because, I well. I need to get home fast." She chuckled walking away fast.

The boys watched him/her walk away quickly, "That was weird." Izzy said suspicious, "Your weird." Matt said laughing.

* * *

**Farther into summer...**

Sora looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was growing back fast and she didn't want to tell her mom. She wanted it at least shoulder length.

It started to curl on the ends and she was looking like a pretty-boy. People would figure it out sooner or later that she was a girl. Izzy probably already knows.

Once everyone found out the real hear, that she never came from America, she was always in Japan, her name wasn't Mathew, she's not rich, she's not popular, and she definitely doesn't know President Obama. Or JK Rowling. And her parent's are definitely separated, her dad's not on a business trip in Europe. Heck she doesn't even know what her dad is doing at the moment.

She was definitely growing feelings for Tai. Just the other Tai her face perched bright red when Tai started to just speak to her!

Sora looked at her face and sighed, "I'm not a little boy, i'm mommy's little girl.." She wanted to tell Tai her feelings and show him she was a girl. But how could he possibly believe her?

Sora stood up and decided to change into more comfortable clothes, because Tai was coming over. Maybe she could tell him then.

She pulled off her pants and placed them with sweats, she pulled off her top and decided to take off the chest binder. She pulled it off, and exhaled finally able to breathe again. Sora threw a undershirt on to decrease her size, and so Tai wouldn't notice anything weird.

But just when the door swung open and there was Tai standing at the door eyes wide and shocked.

Sora gasped and rapped her arms around her chest that you could clearly see from her undershirt she had boobs.

It was over, Tai now knows she's female and the most awkward thing was she now looks like a weird cross dresser. Or sex changer.

Tai left the doorway and she heard the door to her apartment slam.

"Sora! What's going on?" Her mother asked entering the room to see Sora scrambling to put a shirt on.

"I-i.. I just blew.. our cover momma." Sora said with a crackled voice.

Her mom gasped and covered her mouth, she walked over to Sora and hugged her as she silently cried. "It's alright darling. I can switch your schools if you want."

"No, I want to face the mess I've made myself." Sora said confidently.

* * *

The next school morning Sora walked down the hallways, her hair now down to her shoulders. She de-bobby-pinned it in the morning so she could finally look like a girl.

She looked at everyone as they stared at her, some confused as to who she was. And some disgusted with her. Sora placed a strain of hair behind her ear and did her combination.

She fixed her girl uniform, (Today was uniform day) and pulled the short skirt down more.

"Don't do that."

Sora gasped and looked at the ginger boy staring at her curiously. "D-do what?"

Izzy chuckled, "Pulling down the skirt, you'll ruin the material. Making it stretch and you'll have to buy a new one."

Sora smiled at Izzy, he was so sweet. "You don't care?"

"Care about..?" He asked confused.

"The me I really am." Sora said sadly and turned to face her locker.

Izzy stared at the beautiful sad faced girl, "No, not at all. I just pity those who don't embrace the fact that we are who we are. And sometimes we have to do things to protect ourselves, or personal situations. So what's your real name?" Izzy asked smiling.

Sora's eyes sparkled, "Sora."

Izzy placed out his hand, "Nice to meet you Sora."

Sora chuckled and took his hand, "Same Izzy." She shook it firm, and Izzy sighed as the bell rang.

"Whelp, we should get to class. And by the way."

Sora looked at him, "Yes?"

"I like this actual you. Rather than Matty." Izzy winked and left Sora standing at her locker smiling.

* * *

He wouldn't even talk to her, Tai looked away the whole time and kept his big fat mouth shut.

Sora was relieved but the teacher was confused to who she was, once she told him the situation in private he nodded and still called her Matty.

Class was awkward and no one wanted to partner up with her anymore. She felt like an outcast now. School sucks, why did that have to happen?

After school Sora saw Tai walking alone back home, she wanted to tell him she was sorry, tell him everything.

It started to spit rain a little as she caught up with him, "Tai!" She yelled.

Tai looked up and behind to see her, he turned away and sped up a little.

Sora frowned and raced up with him, "Listen to me!"

"No."

"You don't understand!"

"I think I completely understand."

"No! You don't!" Sora said about to cry.

Tai stopped walking because he heard the crackle in her voice. He knew she was about to start crying.

"Than tell me. Why." Tai said turning around.

Sora looked at her feet and sighed, "It's because of my father.. He left me and my mom. We had to move down here. I never came from America. That's my fake life. This is the real me. And I want you to get to know. Me! Not Matty... Me..."

Tai folded his arms, "I'm afraid this you is also a lie!"

Sora gasped, "Tai!" She started to cry and wiped her face as it started to pour rain. "You just won't listen.." She turned around and started to walk off.

Tai frowned and sighed, walking fast and holding onto her hand. "What else?"

Sora turned around and looked at Tai who stared deeply at her. "What do you mean..?"

Tai let go of her hand and blushed, embarrassed. "What else about this person I don't know about.. Tell me.. about...yourself. I want you know you."

Sora smiled as the rain pored around them. "My name is Sora... I've always lived in Japan, I am as old as I say I am. And.. I think I like this one guy in my math class." She said nervously.

Tai's faced turned a perched red, and he bit on the bottom of his lip. "I used to feel weird, that I may have like this one guy in my math class. But, i'm relieved to find out she was a really girl. And it didn't change my opinion of her either."

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and placed it in Sora's hand curling her finger around the box.

Sora looked at the small box and slowly opened the top up, it was a pin. A sunflower pin, she smiled and looked up at Tai who was now very closer to her.

"You don't care that I lied..?" Sora asked holding onto the pin.

Tai shook his head, "I'm glad that your a girl, because I had a huge crush on you before. Izzy also tried convincing me you were a girl. I didn't want to believe it."

Sora giggled, "It's beautiful by the way." She said looking at the pin.

Tai picked it up, and placed it in her hair pulling back a few pieces of hair that were now wet from the pouring rain. "Just like you."

Sora blushed and Tai pulled her in closer, no matter how soggy or wet they were from the rain this seemed like a moment Sora would never forget.

Tai placed his cold wet lips against Sora's perched thick lips. A kiss in the rain was like Sora had always read about. The kind in movies where it was a perfect moment, with the perfect person.

The way Tai's hands wrapped a hand around her head, and another on her cold cheek. The passion kiss it will forever be remembered as.

Sora opened her eyes and looked at Tai who pulled away from the kiss.

"We just kissed." Sora said shocked.

Tai grinned, "And I'm about to do it again." He pulled Sora closer as they started to make-out in the down poor, this couldn't be that bad after all, could it?

'_I never would have thought my school year would have been like that. It seems a little weird, but lets just say I liked it. My alter-ego finally gone. And me, being me. It was a new beginning not only for me, but for my love also.'_

* * *

**Author's last comments! **_  
_

Well, I wasn't expecting to write a story for Taiora. I wanted to start on my Christmas one, heck even A Twist in Time. But I just had this urge to write a story about these two.

I don't have a proper love story between them both. I tried to add humor, and I also tried not to rush the whole thing. I don't think I did, I just wanted it to be a one shot. I have many stories in stock that will be chapters.

I just don't think this story could have been a chapter story.

Anyways it was really fun writing and I hope you all enjoy this Drama story!

Review if you wish.

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT A TWIST IN TIME, AND MY TUMBLR!

I also had a question, why did Sora have to do that?

Well, you see, the mother didn't want her father to know where they moved to. Or to find any information about them.

Even though the father left them, he was a horrible man. It's just my interpretation that Sora's father was an abusive man. So her mother didn't want the father to try to screw them over, or try to take Sora away from her. Which is why in the series it seemed Sora's mother was a very strong and independent women.

It's just my way of thinking why Sora had no father.


End file.
